The present invention relates to barbeque smokers and, more particularly, to an angled front barbeque smoker with a heated reverse flow exhaust that increases draft and air circulation.
Barbeque smokers often have uneven heat and smoke distribution throughout the cooking chamber. This can lead to hot or cold chambers within the smoker, resulting in uneven cooking. Also, uneven smoke distribution means that some items in the smoker may end up with a smokier taste than other items.
As can be seen, there is a need for a barbeque smoker that can achieve and maintain even smoke and heat distribution throughout the cooking chamber.